Stitch by Stitch
by Maddaz a Hatter
Summary: Maya and Damon are best friends who both love everything to do with the wonderful world of Harry Potter, but that didn't mean they wanted to get sucked into the books! They have the knowledge that can save lives but will they use it? They will face danger, love triangles and fate. Damon and Maya are broken people with dangerous secrets. Can anyone stitch them back together again?


**A.N—Okay, so I uploaded and finished this entire story about a year ago and but it was removed because a reader complained about it after they sent me an abusive PM, threatening to have the story taken down even though there were no grounds to do so. **

**However, I saved everything and so I am willing to re-upload everything here, with some changes here and there concerning grammar, spelling, plot holes etc. **

**I hope that anybody who has previously read this story will take the time to reread it and anybody who has not yet read it; I hope that you'll all like it and will shower me with reviews. This Fanfic was requested and to get me going was also inspired by the song **_**Stitch by Stitch**_** sung by Javier Colon. Check it out people, it's amazing. **

**Disclaimer—I do not own Harry Potter. All rights belong with J.K Rowling. **

**(*)**

**FULL SUMMARY**

**Maya and Damon are best friends. Both have grown up in New York city, both are passionate about music and both love everything to do with the wonderful world of Harry Potter. However, they weren't expecting it when they got sucked into the books, living in a world where magic exists. They have the knowledge that can save lives, they have the knowledge to change the future, however, they will have to face danger, love triangles, gossip and eventually have to face the music. Damon and Maya are broken people with dangerous secrets. Will they be able to find someone from this world that can stitch them back together again? And more importantly, will they be able to save the people that thy love most?**

**(*)**

Chapter One  
>New York City<p>

Maya rubbed her eyes and scratched out a line on the sheet of paper in front of her, tapping the pen on the floor impatiently. She was completely devoid of any inspiration to finish this song and what was worse was that Damon was not helping her; some best friend he was! He merely sat on the couch, lazily strumming the strings on his guitar with his eyes half closed, in the position where he seemed ready to fall asleep.

Maya and Damon had a kind of friendship where it was completely harmonic. Damon could always tell when Maya was feeling down or sad or angry and Maya always knew what to say to make him feel better.

Maya had a hard life at home and she didn't smile much. So, being the stubborn teenager he is, Damon took it upon himself to make her laugh as much as possible and he didn't care if he looked like and absolute idiot when he did something goofy; it was worth it to make her happy.

Damon was tall for a fifteen year old, his feet hanging over the edge of the small couch and had brown hair and light blue eyes that sparkled with joy when they weren't closed off to the world, engaging in the world of dreams.

Maya had long brown hair that fell in ringlets to her waist and chocolate brown eyes, her skin pale as porcelain with dark bluish shadows under her eyes, as if she had not had a decent night's sleep in weeks.

They shared many things in common. They both had an odd obsession with chocolate, both have been tinkering around with guitars and other instruments since they were eight years old and they were both _obsessed_ with everything Harry Potter. They'd been to conventions, seen all the movies and they could quote the books, word for word. There was just something that enticed them both about a world filled with magic, a world where love truly did conquer all. Damon loved the books because they made him smile and he felt like he connected with the infamous Marauders; he was a troublemaker after all. Maya loved the books because they provided her with an escape from her horrible home life, but also because of her…abilities.

Maya's father had left when she was very young. He hadn't said goodbye, he hadn't even told her mother that he was leaving until Maya and her mum had come home and found that the apartment was stripped of his belongings. Maya's mother, Marie, remarried a man named Nate a few years later and they had a small son, Luke. Marie died when Luke was only three months old and Maya had been eleven. Nate treated both his stepdaughter and his son horribly. The only reason she went on living sometimes was because she needed to protect her little brother, and the fact Damon cared and had always been there to help her through the rough times.

Damon's family was extremely wealthy, but his parents were hardly ever around. He was raised by his uncle, Arty, until he died last year. Damon felt responsible for Maya in a way that couldn't really be explained. She was his little sister. He had to look out for her. It was his job. Maya and Damon had always had people messing with their feelings, making them feel unworthy. They found trust and happiness in their friendship, along with their music.

They were talented, anybody could see that. Maya had about seven notebooks and diaries, all filled with song lyrics and scattered music sheets. They could play just about anything, and they sang as well. Maya had a beautiful singing voice, but she was too shy to perform in front of anybody except Damon.

The room was surrounded by posters of Michael Jackson, Bon Jovi, Beyonce, they even had a One Direction poster up there. A piano sat next to the TV and a sound system was sitting on a hazardously lopsided desk and a broken bass guitar had been thrown into a corner roughly.

Maya eventually threw down the pen she had been fiddling with for the last half hour and sighed, sitting up and crossing her legs. She then smirked a little bit, picked up the pen again and threw it at Damon. It hit him on the nose and with a jolt, he sat up straight, looking around wildly.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?"

She shrugged, "Felt like it."

Damon shook his head and lay back down, closing his eyes and folding his hands behind his head. "Wicked little witch."

"You know how I feel about that word, Damon."

"Sorry." He said, "Hey, do me a favour? Turn off that damn light."

"Hmmm?" she asked, looking up. Maya gasped and stood up quickly, gaping in horror and wonder. After a moment's hesitation, Maya ran over to the couch, grabbed Damon by the arm and pulled him up harshly, away from the vortex.

"Whoa! What the hell is _that_?!"

It spun violently and shone brighter as they got further from it. A wind swirled around them, pulling a few neighbouring books and even Maya's guitar into the spinning light. Maya and Damon shielded their eyes from the vortex and were knocked to the ground by the sheer force of the wind, the light blinding them.

"Ah!" Maya screamed.

"Seriously! What is that thing?!" Damon yelled. Maya and Damon noticed at the same time that they were being pulled slowly towards the vortex. Maya was screaming and trying to scramble away from the light, but it only grew brighter. Damon grabbed her hand and in that instant, they were lifted bodily off the ground. They tumbled through the vortex, a series of alien colours and patterns swirling past them as they flew, floated, bumped and turned through meaningless space.

"Maya!"

"Damon! What's happening?" Maya screamed. Damon didn't let go of her hand as they fell down…

Down…

Down...

Down, into pitch blackness. Maya could still see his face, but there was no light, no sun, nothing. Damon didn't let go of his best friend's hand, instead squeezing it tighter and tighter until the knuckles ground against each other, shooting pain up Maya's arm. Maya was even grateful for the pain because it meant that she was still alive. The spinning darkness seemed like it would never end, until a light appeared and they landed in soft grass by the edge of a lake, just as the world spun, went black and Maya knew no more.

**(*)**

Damon opened his eyes, blinking to clear the fogginess behind his eyelids. He took in his surroundings as he looked around. He was lying in a hospital bed, the sheets pure white and stiff. Maya was asleep, her pretty face calm in slumber. Maybe the whole fall and the vortex had been a figment of his imagination…but, Maya had been there. How could he explain that away without sounding like a loon?

"Good afternoon. I trust you are feeling better?" asked a gentle voice. Damon looked to his left to see a tall man with a long silver beard that was tucked into his belt, and just as long silver hair that was flowing down his back. He had the most astonishing blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. What struck Damon the most though was that this man was wearing a long blue and silver robe over neat trousers and a jumper.

"W-where am I? Who are you?" Damon asked cautiously. "Is Maya okay?"

The man chuckled. "Such questions. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you are currently in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. Your friend—Maya, is it?—is going to be just fine. She's merely sleeping. I'm afraid that the journey took a lot out of her."

Damon blinked rapidly, trying to make sense of what had just been said.

"Did you say your name was Dumbledore? As in, _the_ Albus Dumbledore?"

This made him laugh. "Oh, yes. I must say, I was not aware that my name deserved a 'The' in front of it."

"How hard did I hit my head?" Damon muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his neck and shaking his head to clear it.

"Not very." Dumbledore answered, sitting down. "Allow me to explain. You and your friend Maya, have been brought here to aid in the downfall of Lord Voldemort. You existed in a different dimension, parallel to this one, but in yours I am just a book character, as I understand it, while here everything is real. You both possess knowledge that will save countless lives, but whether you choose to divulge them or not is completely up to the both of you."

Damon blinked again.

"Okay. So let me get this straight." Damon said, frowning. "Maya and I are actually here? This is Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"And you brought us here."

"No I cannot claim credit for that, however I knew you were coming."

"So I'm not crazy?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "That depends on your point of view."

"So…what do we do now?" Damon asked. Maya stirred for a moment in the bed next to him before rolling over and sighing, still fast asleep.

"It depends. Are you willing to stay in this dimension?" Dumbledore asked cryptically. Damon felt a lot of empathy towards Harry in that moment. He hadn't been kidding about the whole answering-a-question-with-a-question thing.

"Of course. Maya and I love these books. She wouldn't pass up an opportunity like this." Damon smiled fondly at her.

"You love her very much, yes?" Dumbledore asked, his piercing blue eyes on Maya.

"She's like my little sister." Damon replied simply.

"Hmmm." The hospital wing was silent while Dumbledore stared at Maya, obviously thinking hard. Damon sighed.

"I think that it would be best if you both acted as my cousins, transferring from the American Academy of Magic. That would explain why you are both here. I'll have Professor McGonagall teach you all you need to know about magic during the summer."

"What time is it now?" Damon asked.

"It is conveniently, the last day of school and a little after three in the afternoon." Dumbledore answered, standing up. "Please inform our pretty friend what I have told you. I hope you enjoy the wonders that this world offers."

Damon watched as Dumbledore swept off. His head was spinning. He and Maya could start over, make a new life. They could start healing from the horrible home life they'd grown up with. He started when Maya sat up gasping and looking around wildly, only relaxing when she saw Damon.

"W—where are we?" she asked.

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."


End file.
